Phineas And Ferb Get Discovered!
Phineas blinked his eyes as the first rays of sunlight broke through the window in the bedroom he shared with Ferb. He slowly began to sit up, and looking around the room, he began to yawn. "Mornin' Ferb!" He smiled as his brother sat up to look at him."Are ya ready for today's new adventure? It's gonna be-" Phineas was immediately cut off as loud music resounded through the house. Someone started singing. It was of course, Candace. Together, forever That's how it was meant to be A secret, lo-ove just fro-om you to me Oh bay-bay ye-ah "Candace...." Their mother hissed loudly. Candace must have gotten the message because soon the song stopped abruptly. "Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Let's setup a singing festival. There could be food, and a talent competition and preformances. We could be the opening acts and everyone can participate!" Phineas looked over at his brother, who had microphones, tacos, flyers and a banner, among other things."Awesome Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed rubbing his hands together and smiling a rather large smile. ~Later~ Phineas and Ferb began building after their mother went to the All Day Knitting Club. Phineas was currently directing exactly where the large speakers were to go. People of all ages began shuffling into the Flynn-Fletcher family backyard. Once everything seemed to have been setup, Phineas began talking into the mic. "Welcome Danville!" His greeting was met with immediate applause. "Phineas and Ferb! Phineas and Ferb!" They shouted. Get on up! Let's start the day In a fun new wa-ay! Get on up! Let's start the day Don't let it get away! Everyone is having fun So why won't ya join us in the summer sun Don't be a slouch Come on get offa the co-ouch Get on up! Let's start the day In a fun new wa-ay Get on up! Get on uuuuuuuuuuup! After Phineas and Ferb preformed, they were confronted by a man, who looked to be Japanese. "You two are excellent!" The man exclaimed while clapping. He bowed as the two young boys hopped off the stage. "I have a proposal for you, as long as your parents do not mind." The man began straightening his tie, looking at the boys expectantly. "Sure. Right Ferb?" Phineas looked at his brother who nodded. The man nodded with delight. He led the boys to his long, white limosuine. The three males piled in the roomy back. The car then went racing towards Downtown Danville. Soon they arrived at a large, glass-like building with large glass-like words displaying the name VOCALOID ACADEMY. A chauffer opened the door for them and stepped aside. "Woah, check it out Ferb! This place is huge! What kinda place is this anyway?" He turned to the man, who bowed. "Welcome to Vocaloid Academy!" The driver announced in a booming voice. "A place where aspiring Japanese singers can come and make a name for themselves." "That is correct." The Japanese man headed inside the building. Category:Fanon Works